Disclosed herein is an apparatus and method that controls color of clear coated images on media.
Presently, image output devices, such as printers, multifunction media devices, xerographic machines, and other devices can print color images on media, such as sheets, paper, substrates, transparencies, plastic, cardboard, or other media. Whether an image is printed one time on one device or multiple times on multiple devices, over a short or extended period of time, color consistency is both needed and expected. For example, a designer may design an image that requires specific colors, such as colors that must match exact colors of a company's logo or colors that must match industry standard colors. The designer requires consistency and accuracy of the colors in the image each time the image is printed, even when the image is printed at different times and/or printed on different printing devices. Such color consistency can be critical because it can determine the difference between success and failure in meeting customer requirements.
After an image is printed, a clear coat finish can be applied to the printed image to highlight certain areas of the image, to protect the printed image, or to give the image a shiny or vibrant color. For example, an ultraviolet, aqueous, or laminate clear coat finish can be applied to printed images. These clear coat finishes can be applied to an entire page to enhance and protect the page or can be applied to selected sections of the page to draw attention to the sections.
Unfortunately, such clear coat finishes can cause the perceived color of the printed image to shift away from the desired color of the image. This color shift becomes a problem when color consistency between images is required and when images must include specific spot colors. For example, the spot colors can be used to match colors from a printed piece or design to specific colors desired by a designer. When printed spot colors are clear coated, the clear coat finish can cause the perceived color of the finished product to be different from the desired color. Such a difference can result in a failure to meet designer and customer color requirements. Thus, there is a need for an apparatus and method that controls the color of clear coated images on media.